Big Time Crush
by Kaitar4215
Summary: Everything in Kendall Knight's life is perfect until a girl from his past returns with an sexy new guy. Now while everyone thinks Kendall still has a thing for her will he actual have a thing for him? BoyxBoy KendallxOC


**Hey everyone! i was watching btr, got an idea, and well here it is! I don't own BTR if i did that would be cool and i'd be rich so yeah. Hope you like, its boyxboy so if you don't like then my advice to you is don't read. For those you don't mind or do like enjoy and please review. I care about what the ppl have to say so HAVE FUNNNNNNNN!**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

It's been about a year since Jo left and I can honestly say I'm happy. She was my last girlfriend, you know before I figured out my sexuality. That's right I'm gay, but that's on the down low. Lets get one thing clear, she isn't the reason I turned gay, I just happened to realize I'm gay after dating her. Only Logan knows, maybe because unlike my other friends he won't pressure me to get a boyfriend and come completely out of the closet. Everyone else thinks I like girls still. I'm going to keep it that way into I find the right guy. That's going to take awhile. Anyway, I don't need a guy. In fact I'm happy about the way things have been. Just me and my boys, what more could a guy want.

Right now I'm kicking James' ass in the video game he got for his birthday. Logan is studying for a test that's a month away, like always. Carlos is well, being Carlos. I still don't know why he has that helmet on 24/7 but it makes him happy so who cares. Camille is over here today preparing for a role on I forgot which T.V. show or movie. I'm so into the game that I literally jump off the couch when she screams out of nowhere. James pauses the game and we look at her with WTH plastered on our faces. She has the biggest grin on her face I swear it's stuck. She's reading a text with such enthusiasm I'm curious to what it's about. She looks over at me with a slight shock in her eyes.

"Kendall get out I need to speak to the guys alone!", She practically yells at me, pushing me out the door.

"Anything you can say in front of my buds you can say in front of me" ,I protest. "No I can't", she snaps back, slamming the door in my face.

I sigh. What to do now? I could hang out at the pool with Katie or something else. There must be something to do since I got kicked out of my own apartment. I head down to the lobby to think. Surely that place will give me an idea. I push the button to the elevator and wait. I look at my watch and tap my foot. You see I get bored easily and hate to wait. I usually keep my composure in these situations but being locked out of where I live has got me pissed. Not just that but they are hiding something from me, that's not cool. Ok yes I'm hiding something from them but that's different. The elevator takes to long so I take the stairs. I open the door and hurry down the steps. I jump when I get three steps to the bottom. I open the door to the familiar scent of desperate teen actors and rock stars. I smile. I wave hey to the people who know me, which is everyone. I stop by Mr. Bitters' desk hoping he has done something that teen's hate and I can fix.

He looks down at a some paperwork, his eyes refusing to acknowledge me. I hit the bell. He ignores me. I hit it again and he still ignores me. I rapidly hit until he gets annoyed gets me to stop. Annoyed, as planned, he takes the bell away and looks up.

"How may I help you", he says, the irritation in his voice. He looks at my happy face and questions it. "I'm surprised your so happy considering…", he stops pointing to my left before going into his office.

"Considering what?", I ask looking in the direction he's pointing in.

"K…Kendall!", a familiar feminine voice says my name.

* * *

Once Kendall was out of the crib Camille screams. The boys jump again, even more confused than before.

"Why'd you kick Kendall out?", Carlos asks, feeling guilty that their leader is gone.

"Because dear Carlos, I just got a text that a certain someone is coming back to the Palm woods, but you guys have to promise not to tell Kendall", she answers, whispering the last part.

James and Carlos think about it but Logan is quick to object.

"Kendall's our friend and he'll get mad if we keep anything from him. Heck, I think he's already pissed that you kicked him out", Logan replies trying to get them to show compassion toward their esteemed leader.

Unfortunately, the other's are more concerned with gossip than compassion. Feeling left out and ignored Logan stops studying and gathers in a circle with them.

"Ok so you know how I screamed right before I told Kendall to leave", she whispers almost as if a question. The boys nod and she smirks "Well I just got a text that Jo is coming back to the Palm Woods, can you believe it?!", she squeals.

All three boys' jaws drop, especially Logan's. Kendall told him right after he came out to him that he doesn't know what to say if he sees Jo again. All he knows is that there's a chance that he might have to come out to her. Logan smacks his forehead repeatedly. James and Carlos exchange looks. This isn't good.

"Why aren't you guys happy?", her smile slowing disappearing into worry.

Sure Camille is happy, she get's her best friend back but the boys no. When Jo left, Kendall went into a state of depression, one they don't want to go through again. Logan rushes out the room, trying to catch up with his friend. The other's chase after him. Logan tries to hurry to tell Kendall because he deserves to know. He thinks it's faster to take the stairs so he rushes down the steps calling after the blonde. Once he gets to the lobby he spots Kendall but he's too late. Before he can open his mouth someone else beat him to it. Someone he didn't want it to be.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

"K…Kendall!", a familiar feminine voice says my name.

I stare wide eyed at her. The girl who I let go because I loved her, the girl I tried so hard to get over, the girl who stood by me no matter what, the girl who gave her virginity to me, and the girl I really didn't want to or thought I'd see again. Jo. She drops her bags and runs over to hug me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I awkwardly hug her back, still trying to get a hold of the situation. She lets go and I give her a fake smile.

"I missed you so much Kendall, you would not believe", she tells me. I did miss her even though I only grieved for about a week then got over it I lie and say "I missed you too", mentally cursing.

"Oh I almost forgot I'd you to meet someone", she giggles. As soon as she says that I swear an angel came through the door. The dude is smokin' I mean he's honestly hotter than James and Jett combined. He has spiky blonde hair, gorgeous ocean blue eyes, a tight, low cut, white tee that exposed some of his bare chest and revealed some abs, khaki pants with a chain hanging from his side, and white Jordans. He looks around my age and height. Like I said an angel, but more sex on legs. I could bang him where he stands but that would be awkward. I can practically feel myself drool, which is rare considering I never drool. He walks closer and my heart races. I know I sound like a total girl but it's the truth.

"Hey", are his first words to me. It's hard to talk considering how hot he is makes me speechless. _Come on say something back,_ my brain orders. "Hey", I finally reply.

"You're Kendall right?" he asks, his voice like velvet. Wait, he knows my name? "Yea how'd you know?", I question. He chuckles, revealing pearly white teeth.

"Lets just say Jo couldn't stop talking about you", he laughs a laugh that would make anyone melt. Jo punches him in the arm, "Did not!"

"Ok, ok and I maybe, kind of, a btr fan", he mumbles faking a cough. Well that's kind of a turn on. "Anyway Kendall this is Chris Valentine", Jo finishes.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Chris", I say in a matter-of-fact tone holding out my hand. He smiles the perfect smile. We shake hands before he whispers in my ear, "The pleasures mine" causing a hint of blush to form at my cheeks, which was also rare.

He kisses Jo on the cheek before heading toward the elevator with the bags. All the girls turn their heads to stare at him, even me, and man does he have a nice ass.

"So are you two…?" I ask, hoping that they're not dating. "Yes for about a month", she responds.

Jo looks guilty about leaving him with all the bags so she asks to catch up later. I say sure and she runs after Chris. I sigh, sad that he's not gay. I guess I never had a chance.

As soon as they leave the gang appears in front of me with their arms crossed. I look at them confused. They grab me and drag me into the elevators to the crib.

"What's going on guys?", I asks nervously. James rolls his hazel eyes. "Dude you just saw Jo again, you barely talked to her, and she brought her boyfriend! Did you see him? Even I can say he's pretty ,more than me actually", he freaks searching for a mirror before calming himself.

"I'm over Jo alright", I say a little too defensively. James then takes it the wrong way. "There's no need to be in denial. We all know you tapped that once and you want to again"

I roll my eyes. Unlike James who has sex with anything with a pulse ,any girl for that matter, I usually date a girl a while before sleeping with her. Chris might be a different story though. Anyway, I stand up and glare at James.

"Fine I'll prove I'm over Jo and that I can have a normal conversation with her", I snap.

Jo sends me a text telling me to meet her at the pool. Perfect timing too. I leave and of course the boys follow me. I spot Jo talking to Camille, being girls. I begin to walk over there when Logan tugs me arm. He tells Carlos and James to talk to Jo. Carlos goes, James stares suspiciously before leaving.

"What, are you worried about me and Jo too? I'm fine and we're just friends. Besides I like someone", I answer knowing what he was going to ask.

"Wait you like someone, is he you know?", Logan ask trying not to say the word gay.

"Not exactly, he's actually dating J…", I'm unable to finish my sentence because a certain person catches me off guard.

Chris gets out of the pool, his hot body dripping wet. He shakes his head and runs his fingers through his wet hair. Everything seems slow motion. My eyes are glued. I eye him up and down, mesmerizing every visible inch of him. Every muscle, every drop of water, I'm getting hard just thinking about it. When I get up to his face, I take in his soft lips. When get to his eyes he catches me staring. We lock eyes for a moment before he smirks and walks off to where the gang is.

I'm so hypnotized that I don't realize that Logan has been calling my name for 2 minutes.

"Um Kendall your drooling", Logan smirks. I snap out of my trance to wipe my mouth. "Thanks"

"Who was that? Is it him you like? How does he know Jo? And is he… you know?", Logan asks watching Chris walk away.

"Yes I like him, he's straight, his name is Chris, and he's Jo boyfriend?", I answer, hating the truth. Logan pats me on the back for sympathy.

We walk over to the others, me trying to mentally calm myself. Before we fully get over there I notice Jo laughing at something Chris said. I take a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey there **Jo**", I greet making sure James is listening.

* * *

"Hey there **Jo**", Kendall greets making sure James can hear him.

The blonde only wants to prove he can have a normal conversation with his ex without it begin awkward. Jo stops laughing but still continues to give a warm smile. Kendall tries to steal a glance at Chris before giving Jo most of his attention.

"Hey Kendall I was wondering where you were", she says smiling that familiar kind hearted smile.

Logan and Kendall sit down and Jo continues to talk about Chris, not that Kendall had a problem with that. In fact, he learned that Chris is pretty cool, not that he's surprised. He learns that Chris was the captain of the football team and soccer team but he's favorite sport is hockey, he likes to sing, has 3 brothers, plays way to many instruments to count, and raised money for charity by pieing teachers. So overall, he's perfect. He's cute, funny, has a sexy laugh, and is nice, the only problem is he's dating Kendall's ex.

Kendall sits in between Jo and Chris, which they don't mind. She secretly enjoys Kendall that close to her. Chris sits fairly close to Kendall, his warmth comforting to the emerald eyed teen. When Chris leans in closer to the other that doesn't go unnoticed. Kendall tenses, feeling the other's hot breath by his ear.

"Meet me here at midnight", Chris whispers, his voice rich. Kendall nods before he makes an excuse to leave.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

The rest of the day goes by slower than usual. I keep watching the clock, anxiously shaking my leg. I do things fast because I figure time will go faster too, but I'm not a genius so my theory was wrong. Besides what kind of person wants to meet at the pool at midnight. A vampire? Probably since he's way too hot to be human. He probably wants to know more about Jo considering I dated her longer than they've been together. I shake that thought out of my head even though there's a strong possibility that's it. I change into my night clothes so no one gets suspicious even though it's not a school night.

Once everyone is asleep I check my phone, 11:50, meaning I've got ten minutes to get ready and downstairs. As quiet as possible I sneak out of my room and get changed in the bathroom. I hide my other clothes under a couch cushion for when I come back. I tip toe out of the apartment, careful not to make a sound. I shut the door and hurry downstairs. I took the steps and walked through the dark lobby. I spot Chris sitting by the side of the pool. My heart skips as I notice how the light of the water makes him look even more gorgeous than usual, sorry sounding like a girl I know. Anyway, I walk up to him, nice and normal. I think he heard me coming because he looks up and smiles.

"Hey sorry, were you here long?", I ask not wanting him to think I ditched even though it's not a date and I'm only two minutes late.

He chuckles. "Naw not really", he answers, a smile still remaining on his face. Looking into his eyes I notice that they are slightly darker than they were before.

"So why did you want to meet here?", I asks politely hoping it has nothing to with Jo.

He chuckles again, his only answer is "you'll see". He takes off his shirt right next to me. I blush slightly, does he want to…no. He continues undressing while my thoughts get the best of me. I close my eyes prepared for anything when I hear a splash. I open my eyes to find that he jumped into the pool. He stays under for a moment before coming up for air.

He looks at me, eyebrow raised. "Weellll….", he asks waiting for me to say or do something.

"Is this why you wanted me down here, to go swimming?", I ask, asking a stupid question. He looks at me with a _Duh_ expression. "Why me?", I ask, probably another stupid question. He rolls his eyes.

"Well you seem pretty cool so why not, besides I couldn't ask Jo her dad would kill me. Your friend Logan probably would've talked me out of it using logic, James probably wants his beauty sleep, and Carlos would probably tell everyone and get us caught", he answers almost as if he knew what my buds do in this situation, then gives an adorable smile.

"I don't know, I don't want to end up freezing my ass off and become a popsicle like you're gonna be if you don't get out of there", I joke knowing it isn't a heated pool.

I see his expression change then change back.

"Fine but I didn't know that you were such a killjoy, what Minnesota boy scared of a little cold. I never knew _Kendall Knight _would be chicken but I guess I'm wrong. I guess you're not man enough to have some real fun. Well if little Ken is afraid to break one simple rule I guess I have no choice. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble", Chris taunts with a sly smile.

That did it. It was like he knew what buttons to push. I'm not afraid of anything, I'm a leader not a coward. I'm from Minne-damn-sota I'm used to the cold. Another thing I am a man, a gay one who's in a boy band, but a man nonetheless. Besides trouble was my middle name, not that I enjoyed getting into trouble but I don't care and used to it.

I start taking off my clothes expect my boxers like Chris. I jump in the water. It isn't as cold as I figured but not warm either. He only smirks, fully aware that he practically peer pressured me into getting in. He covers his mouth, holding back the urge to laugh. I glare.

After a few minutes I get used to the water. I look up at the moon and the stars, smiling at how peaceful it is out. I feel a pair of ocean eyes on me. I look down and meet his gaze. I blush slightly at his face. He isn't smiling but he's not completely serious either, it's almost as if he's studying me. He walks closer to me and I freeze. He traps me with my back pressed against the side of the pool. He puts his arms out shifting his weight to his hands. His body only and inch from mine. I blush even more. He smiles a warm smile, his eyes as blue as the pacific.

"C…Chris", I mumble, my throat suddenly dry.

His smile turns into a smirk as he splashes water in my face. I try to wipe the water off my face as he laughs. I glare even harder. I give a low growl. I grab him by his arm and push him against the wall. He winces slightly. I glare intensely at him.

"Geez Kendall it was only a joke, no need to get mad", he says. I smirk. "I know which is why…", I stop getting payback by splashing him. Surprised he wipes the water off his face.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods where rule number one, no one messes with Kendall Knight", I add. He smirks. "Really, ok then I won't mess with you anymore. Only because you're the one that greeted me"

* * *

**Sooooooo whatya think? it was an idea but tell what you think and i'll be happy. Your happiness is my happiness. Wow that sounded weird but ...(mind blank)**


End file.
